This invention relates generally to power production and energy conservation and more particularly has reference to a windmill powered system for producing electricity, heat, refrigeration and water for home use.
Pertinent United States and foreign patents are found in Class 60, subclasses 320, 398, 604, 616, 641, 644, 648, 659 and 682; Class 123, subclass 122D; Class 126, subclass 247; Class 165, subclasses 48R, 50, 61, 104R, 104S, 105 and Digest 2; Class 290, subclasses 44 and 45; and Class 432, subclasses 4, 27, 219 and 721 of the Official Classifications of Patents in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office.
Examples of pertinent patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 943,000; 1,006,912; 1,936,233; 2,454,058; 2,539,862; 2,941,790; 3,367,111; 3,748,057; 3,783,858; 3,812,903; 3,841,100; 3,950,957; 3,980,130; 3,996,741; 4,000,617; 4,055,950; 4,058,979; 4,118,037; 4,143,522; 4,148,355; 4,150,547 and German Pat. No. 25 20 936.
U.S. Pat. No. 943,000 discloses a method for driving compressed air motors wherein a number of windmills operate air compressors that convey compressed air through piping to a storage tank. The compressed air is used for driving the air motors.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,006,912 discloses a compressed air system that uses a windmill to turn the compressor. Air from the compressor is directed through piping and stored in a storage tank. The compressed air is used to drive a tool mechanism or motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,233 discloses a wind turbo generator wherein the turning of a rotor of the air compressor by the windmill creates compressed air that is stored in a tank. The compressed air is used to create electricity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,058 shows a power system which uses a windmill to turn an air compressor. Air from the compressor turns an air motor which turns a generator to produce electricity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,862 discloses an air-driven turbine power plant wherein a windmill turns a pair of high pressure air compressors. The high pressure air is piped to a storage tank. The air is used to turn a turbine directly connected to an electric generator.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,941,790, 3,841,100 and 4,000,617 show the storage and use of gases within a gas turbine system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,111 shows an energy retrieval system wherein pressurized exhaust gases of a group of turbine-generator assemblies pass through heat exchangers connected to each turbine generator. The heat from these heat exchangers is used in water heaters or boilers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,748,057, 3,950,957, 3,980,130 and 4,148,355 show methods of converting heat generated by a compressor into mechanical energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,858 shows a wind operated heating system wherein wind, through a cyclic control device, communicates with heat storing liquid in pipes stored in a thermally insulated tank. The fluid in the pipes begins to oscillate in a motion which produces viscous dissipation and heat which may be distributed to an enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,903 shows a heating and cooling system capable of using solar heat. A tank of liquid is heated by solar heat which in turn warms stones in a container. A blower circulates air from a space to be heated through a filter into the container where the stones warm the air. The warmed air is then circulated back to the space to be heated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,741 describes a method of electricity production wherein a plurality of windmills turn air compressors and the air is stored in a storage tank sealed by water and is available for work such as driving an air turbine to operate an electric generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,950 discloses a method of energy conversion wherein a windmill turns an air compressor and the compressed air is stored in a tank.
The air is used to drive a prime mover coupled by gears to an electric generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,979 shows an apparatus wherein a windmill portion turns an air compressor and the air is stored. The system has a predetermined output pressure for use in driving a turbine coupled to an electrical powered generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,637 shows an energy system which uses multiple sources of energy to create electricity. One of these sources is wind power for compressing air. The air is stored and ultimately used to create electrical power.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,522 shows a windmill operated system wherein a windmill drives a fluid pump which operates a hydraulic motor. Fluid is recirculated through a fluid reservoir where heat is stored and used for heating water for residential or building purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,547 shows a regenerative heat storage compressed air power system wherein the heat of compression is stored underground in a compressed air storage cavern when it is cooled and thereafter stored in an air storage cavern. When energy is needed, the air is drawn back through the heat storage cavern where it is heated and then applied to assist in the heating of gases passing between the turbines.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,143,522 and 3,783,858 disclose windmill power systems using heat generated by a motor for various heating purposes.
German Pat. No. 35 20 936 shows a liquid gas vaporizer system for vaporizing and heating a liquid gas. Waste heat generated by a powered heat engine is interposed with a drinking water extraction system. The extraction system extracts heat from a turbine discharge system and may be applied to fresh water production from the sea or brackish waters. In this way, industrial liquid effluent can be used as a heat source and as a raw water supply after cleaning.
None of the foregoing patents discloses an economical and energy efficient power system which is readily adaptable to home use or which is capable of providing a substantial portion of home energy needs.
A need has long existed for a power system that is practical to provide utility independence for the homeowner or small user. Known windmill systems provide a degree of independence but do not provide any practical means for energy storage. Systems which operated by storing compressed fluids required unacceptably large storage tanks. Moreover, the pressurized storage tanks presented a significant explosion hazard.
In addition, known windmill systems suffered large heat and other energy losses and were thus very inefficient.
Aesthetics is yet another problem associated with known windmill power systems. The windmill portion of the system can be very unsightly, particularly when the system is used in an urban or suburban home.